Vicious: The bounty hunter
by Ultimate swordsman
Summary: After the Real folk Blues Vicious finds himselp cured as well which means Spike is alive and when Vicious finds the syndicate burned to the ground he becomes a bounty hunter R


VICIOUS  
  
I do own The show Cowboy Bebop  
  
Chapter 1: The return of Vicious Mars 2072  
  
He lay there lifeless on the bed like a rock never moving except for an occasional breath. He had been this way for a month with an occasional twitch when his wound was touched. "How is he?" asked a very worried Sara "He should be fine." Answered her husband Blake "How long will he stay like that?" Sara pondered "Not long now." He answered Sara and Blake had found him in the street barely alive on their vacation too another city. They took him in thinking he was a person in need of help. He was near death when they brought him home. Luckily Sara's husband was a home doctor and worked on the man's wound quick enough too keep the man alive. Blake checked on him daily and kept him strong by giving him food through tubes. Now the man looked a lot better and his wound was almost healed. Sara looked out the window, "That bird is always there haven't you noticed?" "Yes that's a bit odd but maybe the bird likes the spot." "I guess" "Well hunny its time too go too bed." Blake said "Alright" Early the next morning the man with the whitish hair opened his eyes. "Spike!" the man yelled. He then saw he was somewhere he had never been. He inspected the room and saw all the medical stuff. He then pulled off all the wires and placed them on the bed. He opened his window and let the bird, his best friend, on his shoulder. Then the man walked too the door for he wanted too pick up the katana standing up next too the door. He quickly sheathed it and walked out of the door. He walked down the stairs quietly. He left the house without saying a word of thanks or writing a letter of his thanks for this was the way the man was not waiting for anything even if it was for only an hour. He then went down the alley heading for a building 50 miles away that he knew very well. "He left." Sara said angrily an hour after the man left. "Without even thanking us or knowing his name." "I know." Blake said trying too keep Sara calm. "He probably just was a little impatient when he woke up so he left." "Yeah, but still." "Oh well at least we saved a life." "Yeah" Sara said calmly. She then noticed that the bird wasn't there. "Hey look!" Blake looked out the window and saw that the bird was gone "I guess it was his." "Yeah" Sara said "Oh well lets just go back too sleep." "Alright"  
  
It had now been 3 hours since the man left Sara's house and he was almost too his destination. He turned down the street and walked on until he came too the spot. His eyes widened when he saw that the building had been burned too pieces. "This must be Spike and his friends doing." He said He walked past the building on his way too another destination down the street. He then rang the door. "Who is it?" a man named Lin asked "Someone needing answers." Lin's eyes widened as he heard the voice. Lin's mind whirled, he thought this man was dead, how could he be alive it's impossible, Spike killed him. Lin then walked to grab a gun and then too the door seeing it was actually the man who was supposed to be dead. "Hi Vicious." Lin said as he entered the house  
  
On the Bebop all was it had been Spike was cured and they were all still bounty hunting but for a while there had been no bounties too catch. "Hey Jet where's the food?" Spike asked "We don't have any." Jet replied "What?!" "We don't have any money remember." "Oh great." Spike said drooping his face. "Hey Spike we'll be landing on Venus soon." "Why Venus?" "There's a big bounty head there and if we catch this one we can re- supply." "Oh great, how much will be left after we get what he need?" "I'd say about 15,000 woolongs." "Only that much?!" "Hey at least its money." "Fine, I'll help." "Great then it's in the bag." Just Then Faye came into the living room area. "What are you talking about?" "We're landing on Venus too catch a bounty." Spike said "Yeah and if you help you get 5,000 woolongs for yourself." Jet said. "5000 woolongs! I've gotten a lot more than that on an easy bounty. Faye said "If you want too live you will only get 5000." Jet said in his usual tone "Anyways Faye you spend it on gambling or crap anyways." Spike said smirking "Shut up Spike." Was all Faye could think of saying at the moment." "No comebacks eh Faye." Said as he let out a short laugh. Faye clenched her fist and stormed out. "Women." Jet said "Yeah" Spike said still smiling "We are landing soon so get ready." "Alright." Spike said A couple hours later Spike put a couple of bullet cartridges in his pocket along with his gun just in case. He then walked too the bebop door and stepped out looking at the wasteland Venus had become but luckily they landed in a town. "Hey Jet I'm heading out." "Alright." Spike walked along the road looking at every man's face. Spike then entered the bar and spotted the man he was looking for even though the man was in disguise. He walked over too the man. "You ever heard of a man named Greg Simpson." "Umm." The man said as he got up running for the door. "Get back here!" Spike yelled running after the man. He sharply turned the corner too find the man holding out a gun and about 10 more people behind him. "These your friends?" Spike asked smiling as he prepared for the fight that was soon too come Back at the Bebop Ed was playing around on the Computer as usual and then Faye came in. "Hey Ed where did Spike go?" "Out" Ed answered "What! That means he's going to catch the bounty himself and get all the money." "I guess." Ed said saying other words that weren't known by Faye. "Hey Jet I am Heading for a bar." Faye yelled "Alright!" Jet said Faye then walked out heading for the bar Spike was at a few minutes earlier.  
  
Back in the alley  
  
Spike kicked the gun out of the man's hands and then kicked the man sending him flying into the wall unconscious. Suddenly all 10 men were going at him each missing there mark. Spike then kicked one guy uppercut the next and punched another one. Sooner or later they all lay there on the ground. Spike then called the cops and got the money for the bounty caught. He walked out of the alley and headed back too the bebop.  
  
Faye looked out the window at all the cops and she suddenly saw Spike walk pass the bar. She got up and ran too catch up too Spike. "Hey! Spike!" "What do you want?" "You going too split the money?" "Not with you." "How about Jet" "Maybe" "Spike! You better give me some we are a team right? So I should get some of the profits." Faye yelled loudly enough for the people in the Bebop too hear "Fine I'll give you some, but not now." Spike said walking too find Jet "Alright" she said "We need to get rid of her." Spike said to Jet "Like she'll leave." "Yeah well here's the money." "Thanks," Jet said walking for the door. "I'll be leaving for the stuff we need then be back in a couple of hours." "Alright Jet." Spike said "Buy some cigarettes too." "Alright Spike whatever you say." Jet said as he left the ship. A couple hours they left Venus re-supplied At Lin's House "What happened to the syndicate?" Vicious asked as he sipped a cup of tea "Well after you and Spike faced off Spike's comrades came in and grabbed Spike and blew the place up with a huge explosive." Lin replied keeping a hand in his gun pocket "I see, and what happened too the elders?" Vicious asked "They were found dead in the rubble along with all of the syndicate except of course you and me." "Is Spike still alive?" "I am not really sure it's been a month Vicious and I haven't kept in contact with Spike and I didn't even know you were alive." "I see, so the syndicate is gone and Spike is probably still alive." "How would you know?" "I am still alive aren't I?" "But what does that have too do with Spike?" "A whole lot, well may I stay here in your home for a few days" "Sure, I guess" Lin said "Oh and one more thing." "What" "Give me your gun." Lin handed over the gun too Vicious and showed him his room. 3 days later...  
  
"So Lin I was thinking we become a team." Vicious said looking around Lin's house "Doing what Vicious?" Lin asked "Bounty hunting." "Like Spike?" "Yeah." "I will not join you Vicious you are only looking too kill Spike" "You join me or die." Vicious said pulling out Lin's loaded gun "Okay Vicious I shall join you." "Besides, Lin I am only in it for the money and if I meet Spike along the way so be it." "Will you kill him?" "Maybe, maybe not who knows." Vicious said smirking slightly "Anyways I am going too get a little more sleep we are off tomorrow." "What are we going to fly into space in?" "I've covered it already and I got you my old ship to go into storage in the main ship." "What are you going too use as a ship?" "You'll see tomorrow." Vicious said as he closed the door to his room "Ok" Lin said to the air. Lin shortly thereafter went too his bedroom to retire for the night.  
  
At the bebop...  
  
"Alright passengers, we will be making an emergency stop shortly." Said the voice of Jet in the intercom of an old subway from earth Spike got up out of his passenger seat and walked too to the front. He stepped on a toe and the guy got up and yelled "Why you little" he then tried too punch Spike. Spike dodged the punch in a fluid movement and kicked the guy down to the ground. Suddenly a bunch of men got up and crowded around Spike. It was now Faye's turn; she got up and walked to a man a put pepper spray on the man. She then punched him in the stomach sending the man to the ground. Suddenly all the men started fighting against Spike and Faye while they fought back. "There are too many of them Spike." Faye said as she saw all of the people in the train start to fight them. "All right we'll use the sure fire way to get out of here." Spike said pulling out a sleeping bomb. "Run!" he said too her as he ran to the door and threw the bomb and ran through with Faye. "Spike it didn't blow." Faye said "Oops I must've forgot too pull the trigger." "What?! You wasted our last sleep bomb?" "Cool down I have one more." Spike said as he pulled the trigger too it and threw it in the room they were just in. A few minutes later Spike and Faye were putting ropes around there hands and legs so the people wouldn't get free. Spike then walked up to the engineer's room. "We got them" Spike said too the man. "Great job Spike. This is gonna give us a lot of money in the ship." Jet said "Yeah whatever." Spike said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Jet then led the train to the nearest station and then Faye, Spike and Jet carried all the bodies to the ship. They found ed staring at jet. "Did I do what you wanted?" She asked "Yeah Ed thanks for stopping the train." "You didn't do it yourself?" Spike asked "Couldn't figure out the controls." Spike laughed and blew on his cigarette making the cigarette ashes fall to the ground. A few minutes later they headed for a police station and gave the bodies who were still limp too the police and got there money for the job. "Well that was easy." Faye said as they returned to the ship. "You barely did any of the work." Spike said "I helped a little." "Yeah right all you did was kick one guy, that's helping?" "Shut up Spike." Faye said "Fine" Spike said lighting a new Cigarette. "I'll help you more next time OK?" "Like we need your help." Muttered Jet "What did you say?" Faye yelled "Nothing" Jet replied "Yeah right." Faye yelled "Calm down." "Fine." Faye yelled leaving for her room. Spike blew out some smoke and said "What was that about?" not really paying attention. "Who knows" was all Jet said "Oh ok." Spike said as he took another drag of his cigarette and blew out. "Hey I am going too take a rest." "Alright we are leaving right now so you may feel turbulence." Jet said. "That's fine I am used too it." Spike said heading off too his room. Jet then went too the control panel and put it on autopilot to a place near the planet of Pluto. He then left too go work on his Bonsai garden  
  
At the Ship docking bay.  
  
"This is the one." Vicious said "Wow." Lin said looking at the massive machine. ` "It's called The Snake; it has 200 missiles, 50 machine guns, 100 Laser guns, and is the fastest ship in the universe other than my new ship inside it." Lin nodded and then asked "Can I see your new ship Vicious?" "Alright" Vicious answered "Follow me." Lin followed Vicious until his eyes saw a ship before him that he had seen before other than the paint job it looked exactly the same "The Swordfish?" Lin found himself asking. "The Swordfish 3 I call it is fast and has top of the line weapons on it." "Wow cool," Lin remarked "Indeed." Vicious said walking away. "Where are you going?" Linn asked "To Prepare for lift off, we are leaving within the hour." "Okay." Lin said "I am going look around the ship" "Fine with me but as soon as we are in space we'll be stopping for some sleep." "Why?" Lin asked before realizing it was almost midnight. "Never mind" Lin said  
  
Vicious turned a corner and opened a door that lead too the controls of the ship. He looked at the buttons and the gears and steering stick. Also the button for autopilot was there but to say Vicious took control of the wheel. He turned on the engines and felt the ground shake a bit. He then moved the stick in an upward position making the ship lift up. There was turbulence as he entered the atmosphere of mars. This lasted for about ten minutes then he stopped the ship in the middle of deep space. He then walked as he entered the atmosphere of mars. This lasted for about ten minutes then he stopped the ship in the middle of deep space. He then walked to his room and went too sleep as did Lin.  
  
The Bebop was on its way too the nowhere and everyone was getting restless.  
  
"When the hell are we going too find work?" Spike asked "There aren't many bounties where we are Spike so Live with it.' "Fine" Spike said lighting his 3rd cigarette of the day "I may have found something that could get us money." "What?" "Well it is said that there is a hidden base in space near Pluto that shoots anyone that passes it by." Jet said, "But I don't know how we will find it if no one else has seen it. "Can't ed just find it?" Spike asked "Good idea. Hey Ed try too find any ships or bases in the area." "Alright." Ed said in a pouty voice "Find anything" Jet asked. "Yeah it's the ba-" Ed said as the Bebop shook madly from a missile fired at them. "They fired at us!" Jet yelled "Where is there location Ed?" Spike asked "Um Twenty miles north and they have lots of weapons" "I'm taking the Swordfish Jet.' "Alright" Jet said Spike headed went to his ship and hopped into the cockpit of his ship. He pressed the ignition button and he sped off engines roaring too the machine ship. He swerved in and out dodging all the things that came at him. He finally found the core of the ship and shot a rocket at the position that the core was at. He the opened a communication link too the ship and said, "Hey guys if you are in there you better evacuate cause the thing is going too explode in oh I'd say about three seconds." Spike heard everyone scream then the communication was cut off as the ship exploded. Spike flew his ship away from the blast too not damage his ship during the blast. He traveled to the docking bay at the Bebop and saw Jet waiting there. "What did you so Spike?" "I destr-" Spike started "You destroyed it without taking any evidence that the ship has been destroyed!" "Sorry," "Yeah right you don't know what the damage too our ship is going to cost?" 'What?" "All of our money Spike that is what it is going too cost and we are going too be poor!.' "Geez you don't have too take it that seriously it has happened before." Spike said "I know but we need the money Spike." "There will be a job on Pluto I am sure of it." "How do you know.' "Look" spike said pointing too the holographic television "There is a big Bounty today on Pluto that is worth 100,000 woo- longs." ""that's not a lot of money Spike." "At least it is something." "I guess." "Alright lets go then." "Alright." Jet said turning the Bebop onward too Pluto.  
  
It had been a month and Vicious and Lin had not found a case since they started and they were heading too Mercury for their first job. "Get ready we land in two minutes." "Yes sir." Lin said. Beginning to walk out. Vicious was already ready with a gun in his pocket and his katana right beside him. He was always ready for anything no matter what. HE landed the ship and walked out toward the platform that lead him to the swordfish 3. He walked to it and hopped in, he saw lin had already left for the man they were after. Vicious flicked on the engine to 5 % the speed it could go to obey the limit law. He then headed for the best bar on the town. He wanted too ask some questions at the bar. When he walked in he noticed a man in the corner drinking a Bloody Mary. He walked up to him first. "Hey Who are you?" He asked "Just a face, and you?" the man said "I am a face looking for this face." Vicious said showing the man with silver eyes a picture of a man with silver eyes. The man automatically put on some sunglasses hoping that Vicious had not seen his eyes. E quickly drank his Bloody Mary and stood up "No I haven't." "Really?" Vicious muttered as the man walked out of the door. Vicious of course followed the man. The man quickly changed his pace to a sprint when he noticed Vicious behind him, hr ran for his dear life hoping to outrun the man following him but Vicious was to quick for this and paced up right beside him "Wow, you should really be polite when you leave and say bye, Bob Sudai." Vicious said pulling out his gun and grabbing the man next to him. "You're coming with me," he said with a grin. He took the man to the police and cashed in. And this was Vicious first catch as a bounty hunter. 


End file.
